


Sweet and Savory

by grelleswife



Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [16]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Baking, Collaboration, Cookies, Fluff, Other, Valentine's Day, these two adore eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Eddie and Ambrose make a batch of peanut butter cookies on their first Valentine's Day together.(from our "Meet the Parents" series of role plays)Written in collaboration with bapydemonprincess on Tumblr.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730281
Kudos: 1





	Sweet and Savory

**Author's Note:**

> We recommend reading our previous role plays featuring Ambrose and Eddie first for context.
> 
> Ambrose is a Sebagni child and bapydemonprincess's OC, while Eddie the imp is our shared OC.
> 
> Bapy and I contributed equally to the manuscript.
> 
> We hope you enjoy! :3

“We can bake cookies! And put heart sprinkles on them.”

Ambrose jolted slightly, then slowly looked up from his book to stare at his demonic boyfriend.

“Uh…heart sprinkles?” he asked, as if the concept threw him off entirely.

And then something dawned on him.

Oh…it was Valentine’s Day.

Ambrose suddenly looked like he was about to shrink until he disappeared entirely.

“Oh gods, babe, I’m—I’m so sorry… I…I forgot what day it was…” Not to mention it was their first Valentine’s Day together and so _of course_ he hadn’t even noticed the date. He’d never had anyone to celebrate it with!

Well…except when he was younger, and Mum would make him the only kind of sweets he really liked. Peanut butter cookies, since he wasn’t exactly a sweets guy…treats with nuts were his only go-tos...but he did feel bad now. He knew Eddie had grown to love cooking and baking. Had he been trying to do something all day? 

The imp seemed to be growing very concerned, and almost regretful.

“Oh, sweetheart, come here.”

When the demon was close enough, Ambrose grabbed his hand and pulled, getting Eddie right in his lap. He stroked his soft hair and kissed him tenderly.

“I’m so so sorry, honey. We can totally make cookies. I’m just not a fan of the typical kinds like rich chocolate and sugar, so… How about we get something like peanut butter and heart sprinkles, and _then_ we make cookies, hm?”

“Okay!” Eddie chirped, snuggling against his boyfriend. He’d never celebrated Valentine’s Day before (his other masters had been preoccupied with much darker, bloodier pursuits than romance), but the imp desperately wanted to do it right. Ambrose deserved the best! Last night, after the corvus had fallen asleep, Eddie had slipped away to research the holiday on Ambrose’s “laptop.” Mortal technology was as wondrous as any demon’s power—press a few keys, and you instantly had reams of knowledge at your fingertips. After scanning several webpages, Eddie had settled on cookies. Baking was so much fun, and it would be a perfect activity to share with Ambrose. He hadn’t stopped to consider that his boyfriend wasn’t really the type to have heart sprinkles in the cabinet.

“To the store, then?” he smiled, standing up and pulling Ambrose to his feet.

“And you want me to let you push the cart,” Ambrose laughed, as if reading his thoughts. Eddie blushed. Running with the buggy was his favorite part of getting groceries, especially if he could fly down an empty aisle!

“M-maybe…”

“Sure, babe.” He playfully ruffled Eddie’s hair. “Let’s go.”

And so, out into the chilly daylight they went, walking briskly to their destination. This would likely be the easiest part of their quest, as both were familiar with most of the local shops by now.

And so, while Ambrose kept an eye on his companion, who was still unused to this century’s moving vehicles, they made it to the grocery store.

“Wh-why is it still so busy with cars, I wonder?” Eddie muttered, staying close to his human. “You would think most would be home on this holiday!”

“HA!” Ambrose shouted, making Eddie jump a little. “I wish,” the boy mumbled a second later, openly bitter about the way this holiday was handled.

And yet that’s all he said!

“Ambrooose,” the demon coaxed, grabbing his arm, pulling it out of the coat pocket he’d shoved it in, and squeezing his hand. “Today isn’t a day for being sour and grumpy, okay? We’re going to have fun!”

The boy side-eyed the imp. His face grew hot, and his lips curved up in a faint smile. Oh, he could not stay grumpy at _all_ these days with this imp around!

“Sorry Ed, just force of habit.”

“W-well, we won’t talk about it; we’ll just enjoy ourselves while we shop!”

Ambrose sighed loudly as they finally made it to the automated front door. “Alright, alright.”

But, _gods_ did he hate shopping on or before a holiday.

List in hand, Eddie eagerly grabbed a shopping cart handle and took off. “You don’t have to go so fast, babe!” Ambrose called after him, frantically trying to keep up, but Eddie couldn’t help it. The shop was full of so many wonderful things! Besides, the sooner he finished this task, the sooner he could start baking cookies with Ambrose. He zipped around cheerfully in search of ingredients.

“Butter…flour…”

He trotted up and down the aisles, beaming when he found another item. “I got the sprinkles, Rosy!” he cheered, waving the coveted decorations in the air like a trophy.

“You’re adorable,” Ambrose chuckled, shaking his head as a broad grin spread across his face. Eddie’s cheeks grew hot, and he bit his bottom lip shyly.

“Oh! I—I almost forgot the peanut butter!” the imp squeaked. This aisle was less crowded than the others, which meant that maybe…

Eddie leapt into the buggy (being careful not to squish any of the ingredients) and took off, using his magic to steer the cart.

“Wheeee!!!”

“Ed!” Ambrose protested, though the imp clearly heard the laughter in his voice.

Shaking his head again and unable to stop grinning, the human took off after him, but was certainly not about to start running himself. That’d be a bit too much.

Eddie stopped the cart before even setting a foot down, beaming when he saw the various types of peanut butter jars.

“Okay, so which should we get?”

“Smooth,” the corvus answered, without the slightest hesitation.

It made Eddie blink at him in surprise, but Ambrose just shrugged. What could he say? He definitely knew what kind of peanut butter he liked.

“All right then! Is there anything else we need?” Eddie asked as he put the jar in the cart, turned towards the end of the aisle, and started moving it again.

“Hm, as long as you get everything on the list you need, I’m set to go,” Ambrose mumbled. He followed the imp, but then froze and shouted, “ED!”

A little girl (barely past 2, by the looks of her) was turning the corner sharply and about to head into the aisle they were in...and run over by the demon in his shopping cart. The imp managed to screech the thing to a halt in the nick of time.

“AH! O-Oh, oh dear!” Eddie cried, hopping down and rushing around the cart to immediately make sure the young human was unharmed.

She seemed perfectly fine, just rooted to the spot and wobbling in place. A woman hurried over, looking quite ragged. “Oh, good Lord, Diana. I can’t turn around for one second without you running off!” And she scooped up the girl, who remained perfectly quiet and popped her fingers in her mouth. “Sorry,” the woman apologized to Eddie and Ambrose, turning to head off.

“Bye bye!” the little girl cooed, waving a drool-covered hand before sticking it back in her mouth.

Eddie waved goodbye while straightening back up, then turned his head a little and gave Ambrose as sweet and as pure of a smile as he could, trying to relay he honestly didn’t mean for anything to happen!

Ambrose just huffed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, you, let’s get out of here before we hold up any more traffic or run over any more babies.” He was visibly holding back his laughter.

Eddie pouted. He just wanted to have some fun! But at least he was seeing more of his Ambrose’s beautiful smile, even if it was about almost hitting children with a buggy.

Eddie dutifully pushed the cart the “proper” way to the check-out counter, though he wished he could’ve ridden it a little longer. When Ambrose paid for their purchase, Eddie picked up all the bags and hurried out, eager to begin baking those cookies.

“Ed! You shouldn’t have to carry all of them, sweetheart. Let me help,” Ambrose protested, laying a hand on Eddie’s shoulder to slow the chipper imp down.

“But I’m here to help you, Ambrose!” he replied in confusion.

“Babe.” Ambrose stepped forward to smooth Eddie’s hair, which had gotten a little mussed after their escapades in the store. “We’re partners, remember? Yeah, we have a contract, but I don’t want to lord it over you. That’s not what a good boyfriend does.” He gave Eddie a quick kiss on the forehead before taking a couple of the bags.

“You’re still my prince, though,” Eddie said shyly, looking up at him through his lashes.

“Sheesh, Ed, you’re killing me,” Ambrose mumbled with an embarrassed grin. The imp just giggled. Rosy was adorable when he blushed!

After they made it back home and unpacked the groceries, the two set to work. “What recipe should we use?” asked Eddie.

Ambrose scratched his head, brow furrowed. “Good question. Shit…where did I put it, again?”

And so, after scrounging around in his kitchen, Ambrose finally found a little notebook that he’d tucked away, dozens of phone numbers, websites, addresses…and childhood recipes.

“Here we go, peanut butter cookies!” The writing was faded, but Ambrose still recognized the ingredients and instructions, and started telling his boyfriend what to do, as the demon was practically bursting at the seams with excitement.

“The only difference from the recipe is making them heart shaped and adding sprinkles, I think,” Ambrose said, then shrugged and smirked knowingly at the other. “But I’m sure that won’t be an issue, right, babe?”

The imp grinned, up to their arms in flour as they blended the cookie mix.

Ambrose chuckled and gave them a quick kiss, before scooping up that jar of peanut butter and unscrewing it to get a dollop on his finger.

The instant he stuck his finger in his mouth and the rich, salty flavor hit his taste buds, Ambrose was…in heaven…

“Ambrose?”

“Mmm.”

“ _Ambrose_???”

“Mmhmmm.”

“Ambrose, we need that for the cookies!”

“Bu’ ‘s so good,” he mumbled in protest around a mouthful of peanut butter.

“Rosyyy,” Eddie sighed. With uncharacteristic firmness, they took back the jar and set it on the counter, far away from Ambrose’s greedy hands.

“It’ll be even better once it’s actually in the cookies, silly!” the imp scolded, shaking a flour-coated finger at him.

“One little taste didn’t hurt, babe,” Ambrose laughed unrepentantly. Grabbing Eddie by the chin, he crooned, “Though if you’d like me to have a taste of something else, I’m happy to oblige.”

Eddie turned a pretty shade of pink. “Um, I…um…”

Their stutterings changed to a quiet moan as Ambrose bent down to kiss them.

“You’re so good, Ed,” he whispered before letting the flustered imp go, tracing the freckles strewn across their nose like a sprinkling of cinnamon. “The one sweet thing I could eat right up.”

The tips of Eddie’s ears glowed red, though they purred softly.

Ambrose gave their shoulder an affectionate squeeze. “Now let’s get baking.”

Eddie hummed happily as he started rolling up the cookie dough that he’d made, then individually placing it in rows on the cookie sheet. He automatically did it perfectly as if he’d made cookies all his life, and Ambrose couldn’t help just grinning and watching those hands… work…

“—Brose? Ambrose? Ambrose!”

“Hm, uh what?!” The white-haired boy finally responded as he shook himself out of his reverie.

“I was asking if you want to help me make the heart shapes in the dough, silly!” Eddie responded, waving around the cookie cutter in the air that they had gotten specifically for this task.

“Oh, right,” Ambrose sighed, smiling. He knew he was being quite a handful.

He stood straight next to the imp, and raised an eyebrow, waiting for whatever he needed to do.

Said imp just held out the cookie cutter, face all red, and tried to give his master and boyfriend a firm look.

Ambrose took the cutter obediently, then stared down at the balls of dough on the cookie sheet.

“Uh…wasn’t there like… a rolling pin supposed to be involved?” he asked, as if stalling on simple task of making heart shapes.

Eddie groaned. “No, there’s no need! Just push the cutter down into the balls to make the shape!”

“U-uh okay, guess it… has been a long time since I saw this done.” The mortal blushed, images of his mother diligently baking cookies in their family kitchen coming to mind.

Finally, Ambrose managed to gather his wits enough to do as told, carefully pushing the cutter down into the dough and watching it squish as it turned into a heart shape.

“Nice,” he whispered, smiling down at his lone accomplishment.

The imp giggled and squeezed his shoulder. “You’re good at that! Keep going, then!”

Ambrose couldn’t help smirking as a risqué idea occurred to him.

“Oooh…you like watching me work in the kitchen, hmm?” he purred out, draping himself over the table, arching his back so that his arse stuck out. He slyly glanced over his shoulder at the demon.

Eddie was immediately a flailing mess, and if steam could have come out of their ears, it would.

“R-ROSY!”

Ambrose smirked. Eddie was too damn cute when embarrassed.

“What’s the matter, precious? Just giving you a better view.”

Eddie facepalmed and shook their head. “I won’t be able to concentrate if you do things like that!” they squeaked. A second later, black tentacles snaked around Ambrose’s waist, forcing him to stand upright. Eddie stomped over to him and crossed their arms.

“You—you need to behave! At this rate, we’ll never get the cookies done.”

“Babyyy,” Ambrose coaxed, tilting his head and flashing them a coy smile while his hair fell just so (a trait Dad claimed he had inherited from Mum). Eddie tried to remain firm, though they bit their lips as his flirtation breached their defenses.

“Baking first. But after…” Their hand crept under his shirt, nimble fingers teasing the skin above his waistband.

“Mmm.” Ambrose gripped the countertop. Like most demons, Eddie knew what their master liked, and they weren’t shy about putting that knowledge to use as they saw fit.

“I’ve read that there are other things humans do to celebrate on Valentine’s Day,” they purred, eyes flashing red.

Ambrose was so riveted by Eddie’s gaze that it took him a few seconds to collect his thoughts.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he replied, already imagining the wicked and wonderful magic they would craft together in their bedroom.

Eddie gave him a smug little smile, their fangs peeking out from beneath their upper lip.

“See that you do.”

Oh…Ambrose found himself loving it more and more when the demon took charge…though he couldn’t really say why and didn’t want to dwell on it. He settled for clearing his throat and adjusting his pants, which felt quite a bit tighter all of a sudden.

They finished making the heart shapes with no more interruptions. Eddie grew lighthearted as they scattered the heart sprinkles all over the cookies, and once again Ambrose watched with amusement and, well…adoration, he supposed.

Finally, the imp lifted the pan.

“Now we can put them in the oven!”

“Uh huh,” Ambrose nodded, then looked back at the paper with the recipe and smirked, “And the recipe said it takes around 9 minutes.” He looked back up at the demon and couldn’t help but bare his teeth and lick them a little.

“Rosy please, we can’t possibly do… anything in 9 minutes.”

Ambrose just chuckled. As his demon bent to put the cookies on the oven rack, he sauntered up and pinched their backside.

“Are you suuuure?”

Once again, a tentacle snapped out and wrapped around the boy’s roving hand, raising it up and over his head.

Eddie closed the oven door and straightened, turning around and eyeing their human.

“I am, mostly, for what I have in mind.” They came up very close and firmly put their hands on Ambrose’s hips as they leaned in to whisper, “For the only thing I could think of that could be done in such short time is…well…” Eddie was turning red despite how far they’d come, but they did manage to lean in and start kissing along Ambrose’s neck, licking and mouthing over warm flesh.

“Mm, well, I’m okay with this.” Ambrose muttered, eyes fluttering shut. Really, he hadn’t expected his boyfriend to give him anything yet. He knew he was being a bit bratty, really, and wasn’t going to press too much further, but… _oh_. Now Eddie was using their fangs a little. And Ambrose trembled.

This was certainly a better Valentine’s Day than the past years!

The next few minutes flew by a blur. When the timer finally beeped, however, Ambrose was sprawled on the floor with Eddie on top of him (oh _gods_ ) and bright red marks scattered over his neck and chest like poppies tossed on white linen. Eddie’s hair stuck out every which way, and their shirt had been partially unbuttoned. Both demon and master were breathing heavily, as if they’d run for miles.

“More…just one more minute, precious.” Ambrose pleaded. They pulled away to cup Ambrose’s chin and tilt up his gaze to meet theirs.

“But if I do that, the cookies might burn,” they whispered in low, honeyed tones that made his blood rush, keeping their lips tantalizingly close to his but denying him the kiss for which he hungered. “Besides, don’t you mortals usually save dessert for last?”

“Ed…”

Their hand shifted to cover his mouth. “Hush. Be good, Rosy.” Their carmine eyes were tender but held a glint of mischief.

Damn. If Eddie got any more assertive, Ambrose wasn’t sure how the hell he’d survive. The imp eased out of his lap and pulled Ambrose to his feet…a challenge, since his legs had gone weak.

While Ambrose hung on to the counter, Eddie pulled the cookies out.

The demon beamed in utter delight at the sight of the cookies and how well they had turned out. They set them down and grinned over at their human.

“Now we just have to wait for them to cool off, and you can taste them to see if they measure up!”

Ambrose snorted and eyed the cookies that were so temptingly close, getting a whiff of baked peanut butter goodness …

“What d’you mean by measure up, hun? They look delicious.”

A hand was already inching out towards the pan….

Until a tentacle encircled his wrist.

Eddie sighed in exasperation.

“Do you not understand what the word “wait” means, you silly human? And, I mean…” Their slightly irritated look softened, and they looked off to the side. “I know you must’ve had better peanut butter cookies made by your m-mother or father before.”

Ambrose’s expression immediately changed, too. All mischievousness gone.

“Aw, baby,” he sighed. “That was from my childhood, though. This is here and now. With you.” He stepped forward and cupped the imp’s face with his free hand, gently stroking their cheek with his thumb.

“These cookies? Their ours, Eddie. No one else’s. No one else can compare. In fact, _anything_ you make for me…is always special.”

Ambrose blushed at the sudden softness of the moment, but he meant every word.

The tentacle unwound, and Eddie nearly swooned as they stepped closer towards Ambrose.

“Oh, Rosy.” Their foreheads met, and the demon looked over their glasses into Ambrose’s eyes.

“It’s true, though. You really are special, babe.”

Ambrose had always assumed romance wasn’t for him. Yeah, there were the occasional one-night stands and disastrous affairs with people who thought he was nice to look at, but who in their right mind would want a bastard like him? Even Ambrose couldn’t stand himself half the time. But then he’d summoned Eddie. An imp who was more understanding and compassionate than some humans Ambrose knew, who actually listened to what he had to say. A demon who cared about him not as a master and future meal, but as a person.

Eddie trembled beneath his touch as Ambrose’s emotions flowed through them. To be special…more than just a lowly, faceless spirit flitting among the shadows of hell…

Their eyes stung with tears. “Don’t cry, sweetheart,” Ambrose whispered, drawing them in for a hug.

“Sorry,” they squeaked. “I…this is new for me, too. I’ve never had a Valentine’s Day.” The feelings Ambrose incited in them (and that he felt for Eddie) could be overwhelming at times, even though they were joyous ones.

“There’ll be plenty after this one, so you can get used to it,” Ambrose murmured into the crook of their neck. Eddie purred. They weren’t sure they could ever get used to being Ambrose’s mate, but they’d enjoy every minute!

After the two of them stood in the kitchen a little while longer, holding each other and just enjoying the moment, Ambrose shifted, and Eddie cracked opened an eye.

Ambrose froze in the middle of pinching the edge of a cookie to pick it up, nervously looking back at his lover.

“…. Can I? Please?” he whined.

Eddie sighed but smiled, clearly happy their human was so eager to try the final result.

“Yes, you may, but don’t eat them all at once!”

“Yay!” the human found himself saying, strangely, and blushing straight after as he took a bite of the peanut butter goodness.

And Eddie’s face became openly expectant, eyes wide and hopeful.

“That’s- That’s sho GOOD!” Ambrose cried, and immediately shoved the rest of the treat in his mouth. “I WUFF EM, BAB!” he declared around the cookie.

This led the imp to go from scolding Ambrose about eating with his mouth full to just laughing at how he sounded. Adorable.

And this was definitely the best Valentine’s Day the imp had ever had.


End file.
